


Secret Mutant Exchange

by Yehram



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yehram/pseuds/Yehram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own faults aside, this has been a joy to brainstorm and work on, and shiitake, your prompts only gave me the most glorious of ideas on how to go about fulfilling them! I hope you like the present!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Mutant Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiitake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiitake/gifts).



> Attempted prompt number 1, though I am doing an art fill:  
> "Hurt/comfort! Place Erik and Charles in a dangerous situation where they have to journey towards safety. (It can be anything - e.g. fell off a cliff, lost in a snow storm and caught in an avalanche, marooned on an island of poisonous man-eating plants, idk, you don't have to use any of these, they're just examples. :P)
> 
> I'd like the hurt-comfort to go both ways, please. Both Erik and Charles are hurt. Erik's is more visible, Charles' less visible but equally or even more severe. Charles initially hides his own injuries and takes care of Erik, but his condition steadily worsens. Basically, everything goes downhill before it all gets better. Erik eventually realises that Charles is also hurt and takes care of him. All the while, they have to move to safety/get help. (Specific prompt is specific. D: Sorry, it's a formula I've found to particularly like, but I'm completely flexible with whatever scenario you choose to throw the boys in.)"

  
  


 


End file.
